Luffy's Swan Song
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Luffy and his friends discover a new island, and grand adventures ensue! LuffyxNami


One Piece: Luffy's Grand Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not possess any ownership in One Piece, Toei, or anything else vaguely interesting.

There was an island, placed in the ocean far from any civilized islands. It was heavily forested in the middle, while the outer edges were heavily dotted by palm trees. Bright green grass, wet with ocean spray and the dew of the early day, grew all over, only ending at the narrow shore line. Waves casually crashed against the shore pulling in and redelivering shells, rocks, and the small life forms that made their home there. Brightly colored birds of many species, shapes and sizes flew this way and that way, always watchful for prey to seek and hunters to avoid. Along the ground insects darted through the grass, fighting to survive one more day. A few clouds drifted across the sky, leaving plenty of clear sky for the sun to shine in all its bright glory.

The island was a summer island, Nami had noted when the Thousand Sunny pulled in for a short stop. As much fun as sailing was, it did get dull after too many days, and this had been the first island the Straw Hats had come across for many, many miles. The ship finally pulled in close enough, and Zoro threw the anchor over to stop the ship. Luffy was the first to disembark of course, though not without his usual clamoring for meat from Sanji. Despite his captain's less then polite way of asking, he was more than happy to oblige. Luffy hopped down from the Thousand Sunny and made his way to a single stool sized boulder. He promptly sat down and took in the scents and sounds of nature. Sanji looked over the bow of the ship, down to where Luffy sat, not too far from the ship's resting place. Sanji casually threw a huge plate full of meat towards Luffy, who promptly caught it with ease.

"Meat!" Luffy proclaimed. It was massive leg from some bizarrely large bird. They had caught the bird much like they had caught most of the rest of their food: Luffy had raided the food supplies and leaving the crew with nothing. Another strange creature of the grand line had appeared, and massive bird, the aerial version of the powerful sea kings below the ocean. The crew caught it easy enough, having the ever reliable monster trio onboard, and Sanji had stored what he could for later.

Luffy looked on longingly at the steaming poultry leg. It glowed with a golden-brown energy, Sanji having cooked it to his usual high standard. Its skin bubbled with flavor, a mixture of hot water and flavorful juices slowly escaping from its pours. The meat seemed to almost bulge, calling Luffy to devour it. Luffy accepted the imagined invitation, and proceeded to tear a piece off with his teeth. He ripped skin and white, juicy meat away, sprinkling its delicious juices into the air. A soft rain of meat juice hit the grassy ground below, gaining the attention from always food seeking ants. The ants, four of them, all marched to the various puddles of juice, stopping to slurp up what they could. Luffy chewed heartily, his teeth reducing meat to digestible mush. He swallowed with a loud gulp, and proceeded to take another bite. This bite was all white meat, and very hot. But Luffy paid no mind, and continued to chew. He swallowed once more, and went to take another bite.

"Chomp chomp chomp!" Luffy's eating was audible even to those still on board the ship, and they were ill pleased. Even having been around Luffy for as long as they had at this point, some things never stop being annoying.

With another thunderous gulp, Luffy swallowed another chunk of meat. His tongue licked over his lips, catching any potentially lost flavors. He took another bite, this time getting a long patch of skin, with barely any of the juicy white meat below. He struggled to chew this bite correctly, as so much skin made it especially chewy. But the brilliant flavor was still there, so he pressed onwards. He eventually dissected the bite into shreds suitable for swallowing, and did just that.

"Gulp! "

This time Luffy made his way into the dark meat, biting into even juicier substance. His strong jaws ripped apart tendons and muscle, pulling this delicious material into his maw. Luffy's mouth watered with delight at the heavenly flavors encountered by his tongue. Hi eyes rolled back as he entered Nirvana. He swallowed, and was almost sad to have this feeling end, when he realized he still had plenty more to go. He could barely hold back from just shoving this beautifully prepared meal into his willing jaws. Luffy had found slowly enjoying your meal was the best way to eat, and had lowered the number of concerned expressions his crewmates threw his way during mealtime. Not that Luffy cared about that.

"Crunch!" Oops! Luffy had bitten in to the bone, grinding his teeth against a most durable material. But this did not deter him long, and moments later Luffy's anxious jaws shifted aim and ripped off more meat, leaving bare even more bone. More dark, muscular meat engaged his taste buds, and Luffy could not believe he could replicate the experience from just a few seconds prior. But he had. Luffy gulped down that huge chunk, anxious to do it all over again.

"Chomp! Slurp! Crunch! Chew! MMMM!! Tasty! This is so good Sanji!" The sounds of eating continued to erupt from Luffy's activity, much to the annoyance of his crew. Several minutes passed, as Luffy ravenously tore through his meal. Finally, all that remained was a very clean bone and a very clean plate. Luffy had taken in every morsel of flavor he could.

"More Sanji!" Luffy begged, his happy stomach still not appeased. "More meat!"

"Don't eat everything!" Sanji replied from the bow of the ship. "Here you go, Captain." Sanji hurled another plate to Luffy, and Luffy caught it.

"Thanks Sanji!" Luffy replied, tossing his empty plate back up to the sea cook. Sanji caught it, and disappeared from Luffy's view, presumably to reenter the kitchen.

"Meat!" Luffy proclaimed. This time it was a thigh, from the same bird as before. This time Sanji had used different spices though, adding a garlic pepper seasoning. "Yahoo!" Luffy took the first bite and was once again awash in taste bud sensations. Meat, garlic, butter, and pepper all swirled through Luffy's senses. With a couple cycles of chewing, garlic flavored skin and wholesome dark meat became pulp, and Luffy swallowed.

Luffy chewed his way to the end of the thigh bone, where it meets the hip. He continued chewing away at the tender meat, slurping in succulent shreds, all oozing with buttery garlic juices. Luffy finally reduced one end of this piece of meat to clean bone, so he continued on his way down the bone, slicing tendons and muscle with his canines. Mashing meat with his molars. Chopping with his incisors. His mouth was getting a work out. And it felt great!

"Yum, yum, yum, yum!" Luffy just ate and ate to his hearts, and stomach's, content. Another ten minutes, and Luffy belched aloud, his plate and clean of food again.

"More Sanji!" Luffy yelled.

To be continued…


End file.
